While You Were Sleeping
by ShadowFangVyper
Summary: He promised her that it wasn't over and she believes that it was all a dream. He visits her while she sleeps when her life takes a turn. She thinks that each visit is a figment of her imagination or unconscious mind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** The characters of the Labyrinth belong to those who created them. I sadly own none of them. All other characters are my own.

This is the second Labyrinth fan fiction I have done and I talked about starting this one up at the end of Goblin Games. To those of you who have read Goblin Games sorry it has taken me so long to get it started. I started working on it and had to stop because of some personal things in my life. Things have settled down now and I can continue working on it. I hope you enjoy.

Read and Review if you like. I look forward to reading what you think and if there is anything I can do to improve.

* * *

><p>She had beaten him at his own game. She had finished the Labyrinth with seconds to spare and told him that he had no power over her. She sat in her room after the party with her new friends was over and stared into the mirror. She brushed her hair out before changing her clothes and climbing under her covers before falling asleep.<p>

Jareth returned once she was asleep and peered over her sleeping form. A crooked smile covered his lips as he looked at her face. With his gloved hand he gently touched her check she softly moaned and turned her head away from him. He smiled all the more as he saw her turn away.

"Dear Sarah, Precious Sarah," he said with a soft laugh. "Did you really think that beating my labyrinth would keep me away from you? You should know better than that, Precious."

He gently leaned down over her and kissed her on her forehead before disappearing in a soft blue light.

* * *

><p>I am currently working on Chapter One and I hope to have it up soon.<p> 


	2. Merlin

**Disclamer:** As always I do not own Labyrinth nor its characters. Though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since Jareth had seen Sarah asleep in her bed. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddimus had been keeping an eye on her for him as he had ordered them too. Sarah had not called on her friends since the night that she had completed the Labyrinth and got Toby back. She had had no need to. She thought that it had been all a dream. That was what her mind kept telling her after all. Sarah went to school, came home, helped her step mother around the house and did not complain about watching Toby on the weekends any longer. She enjoyed babysitting Toby.<p>

She had put away many of the childish things that sat around her room but left many things out that she loved so very much. She still used her bookends that looked like Hoggle and the stuffed animal that resembled Sir Diddimus sat on a bookshelf.

Sun light shone brightly through the large windows in their living room where she sat in the window sill, with a book resting open on her lap. Snow fell outside covering the ground with its brilliance. She no longer cared if her little brother got a hold of her stuffed animals and played with them. She glanced up from the book and looked to Merlin, her old English Sheep dog laid beside her on the floor. She smiled and stood. She wore her hair up in a half pony tail and wore a pair of jeans and one of her poet shirts that she loved so much.

"Come, on Merlin, let's go for a walk." Sarah said kindly and put on her warm winter coat.

Merlin joined her at the door and waited for her to open it. Once the door was open Merlin ran out ahead of her. Sarah laughed and shook her head in merriment as Merlin rolled around in the fresh snow. She followed him down the street and smiled brightly. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. She was in a very cheery mood and did not think anything could dampen her spirits. She did not realize how long she had been walking with Merlin. She looked up to the sky as she noticed a street lamp turn on. She sighed and called for Merlin to turn around.

As darkness fell she picked up her pace and turned down an alleyway. Merlin walked by her side as she walked quickly. When she reached the middle, a man stepped in front of her while another stepped out behind her. She stopped and turned to see the other man behind her. She froze. Merlin stepped quickly in front of her and started to growl at the man before her. The man looked down to Merlin and laughed. The man kicked Merlin in the muzzle to get him to move out of the way before he stepped forward and reached for Sarah. Sarah tried to step away but bumped into the man behind her. He grabbed both her arms and held her still for his accomplice. She struggled in his arms as Merlin growled again and went after the man who had yet to touch Sarah and attacked his arm. The man screamed in pain. He pulled out knife and slashed at Merlin's muzzle.

"Merlin!" Sarah called out worried.

Merlin then turned and attacked the man again. The man sliced at Merlin in the chest before he could latch onto his arm once again. Merlin yelped but did not stop as he attacked the man's arm again. The man moved to slice at Merlin's leg trying to get him off his arm once again. The man that held Sarah dropped her and pulled out a knife to help his friend. Blood flowed from the three wounds that Merlin had received.

Sarah looked around herself as she tried to find something to use as a weapon. She found nothing. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the men slice at Merlin several more times.

"Help! Someone please help me!" Sarah yelled franticly.

Merlin fell to the ground and tried to pick himself back up once again. He did not pick himself back up however. He could not bring himself to his feet once more. Before the two men could turn back to go after Sarah however a group of people hurried out of one of the houses to see what was going on. The two men looked to one another then ran quickly down the alleyway.

Sarah quickly ran up to Merlin's side and knelt beside him. She lifted his head gently onto her lap and stroked his hair. Merlin whimpered in pain as she moved his head. She looked up to the onlookers her eyes pleading for them to help her.

"Someone call a vet! Do something please!" Sarah called to them.

One of the on lookers pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number only to get an answering machine. No vet was open and there was no time to take Merlin to a veterinary hospital. Tears started to fall down Sarah's cheeks as she looked back down to Merlin. Blood surrounded his body now and flowed from every wound. She slowly and carefully picked Merlin up in her arms and started to carry him home. She was careful not to move to quickly but wanted to get him home as soon as she could. She was not far from her house when Merlin stopped whimpering in her arms. She looked down to him and hoped that there was something that could be done once she was home. She walked up to the door and her step mother opened it for her.

"Sarah? What happened? Are you okay?" her step mother asked after seeing Merlin.

Her step mother moved out of her way letting her into the house.

"He was protecting me from these men." Sarah replied. "Karen can we help him?"

"Robert!" Karen called loudly. "We will see what we can do."

Sarah's father ran down the stairs quickly. He saw Merlin in Sarah's arms and froze.

"What happened?" Robert asked as he directed Sarah to put Merlin down on his dog bed.

Sarah explained what happened as she put him down and her father started to look him over. Merlin's breathing was shallow and his eyes were closed. He whimpered softly each time Robert touched a sore spot. Robert stood a few minutes later and looked to Sarah.

"I am sorry; there is nothing we can do." Robert said. "It looks like he has lost too much blood."

"Please! Don't say that!" Sarah begged as she knelt down next to Merlin once again.

"I am sorry, Sarah!" Karen said softly.

More tears flowed from Sarah's eyes as she dropped her head to Merlin's head gently. Her step mother and her father left the room, leaving her alone with Merlin during his final moments. She sat with him until he stopped breathing and then for a bit longer. She pulled his dead limp body close to her body and cried deeply into his blood matted hair.

Robert came in to check on her and saw that Merlin had passed on. He walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked up to him with red puffy eyes. She stood and wiped her cheeks clean of her tears.

"He is gone." Sarah said softly before turning and walking out of the room.

She walked past Karen who stood in the door way watching. Once in the hallway she quickly ran up the stairs and ran quickly into her room. She threw herself on to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours after she had fallen asleep a figure loomed over her. One of his gloved hands reached out to move a strand of hair out of her face. He could still see the streaks that her tears had made down her cheek. She moaned softly and rolled over. Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

"Poor Sarah!" Jareth said softly and she opened her eyes.

"Jareth?" She said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Only making sure that you are okay." Jareth replied concerned. "I know about your Merlin."

Fresh tears filled Sarah's eyes at the mention of Merlin and she looked away.

"He was my best friend and only companion for many years." Sarah replied as she brought a hand to her face to wipe the fresh tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I know he was. I am so very sorry for your loss." Jareth said and pulled her into his arms.

She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. She could not help herself. She still feared him some but he was comforting her and that was better than what her family did. She cried herself out and looked up to his face.

"Why are you here Goblin King?" Sarah asked and pulled herself out of his arms.

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" Jareth said.

He rolled his wrist and a crystal ball appeared in his hand.

"But let me offer you this." Jareth said and rolled the crystal ball along his arms before tossing it to her.

Sarah caught a snow globe with a figure of Merlin sitting inside staring at her. Tears filled her eyes once again before she looked to Jareth.

"Thank you." Sarah replied and opened one of her drawers.

She placed the snow globe inside and closed it once more.

"Now get some sleep, Sarah! You are going to need it." Jareth said and gently pushed her down to her pillows. "Lay down and sleep, Precious."

Sarah did not fight him, she was tired after all that crying she had done. Jareth sat with her until he saw that she was sleeping easily. He stood slowly from the bed and glanced down at her once more.

"We shall see each other again, Sarah!" Jareth said and gently touched her cheek with his gloved hand. "Sleep well!"

He then disappeared in a soft blue light, leaving nothing behind that would show to her that he had been there. He wanted her to continue thinking that it had all been a dream and nothing more. She would find out soon enough that he was real and what he really planned to do with her.

Sarah woke the next morning to her alarm clock, her eyes sore from all the crying she had done the night before.

"What a strange dream!" Sarah said and shook her head.

She got out of bed and changed for school. Even though her father would most likely let her stay home from school she wanted to go, no she needed to go. She needed to get out of the house and away from all the memories that this house held of Merlin. She grabbed up her book bag and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Karen turned around and looked to her as she entered and took a seat.

"Your father is out back, burying Merlin for you." Karen said softly and noticed Sarah's backpack. "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"I need to go." Sarah replied as she looked to the plate of food Karen was placing in front of her. "I have a test today."

Karen did not say anything more but left Sarah to eat her breakfast in peace. She ate quickly and headed out to catch her bus. She waited quietly as other kids joined her.

"Sarah!" a female voice called from down the street.

Sarah looked over and smiled weakly.

"Morning Kelly." Sarah said with a halfhearted wave.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked as she reached Sarah.

"Merlin is dead." Sarah said softly and fresh tears filled her eyes once again.

"Oh, Sarah! I am so sorry!" Kelly said. "What happened?"

Sarah quickly told Kelly what had happened the night before, leaving out her strange dream. Kelly listened in horror as Sarah recounted the story once again.

"Are you sure you want to be going to school after that?" Kelly asked.

"Karen asked me the same question today." Sarah said with a soft laugh. "Yes, I am sure. I have a test and I don't want to fall behind in my classes."

Kelly nodded her understanding. They stood the rest of the time in silence. Once at school, Kelly and Sarah went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>I would like to say that it took me some time to actually write this chapter because of the fact that I did not want to write Merlin's death. But it is a part of what I have planned for this story.<p>

Thank you to**Labyrinth Addict** and **MistyShadow73** for the favorites. I am hoping I do not disappoint you with this story.

I will try to have another chapter up soon but I am visiting with a friend of mine so I don't know how long it will take me to work on the next chapter.


	3. Babysitting Toby

**Disclaimer****:** Even though I wish I owned all the rights to Labyrinth, I do not sadly. All characters and such belong to Jim Henson.

I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am having as I write it.

* * *

><p>"Sarah?" Kelly called out to her after classes had finished for the week.<p>

It had been three days since Merlin had died. Sarah had been somewhat depressed since his death, but she worked through it and Kelly stood by her side to help. Sarah looked over and smiled as Kelly hurried up to her.

"Taking the bus home today, Kelly?" Sarah asked. "I have to get home right away. Karen needs me to babysit so that she can go get groceries."

"Yeah, I will be taking the bus home." Kelly said. "Do you think Karen would mind if I sat with you and we worked on homework together?"

"She will probably not mind at all." Sarah replied and smiled. "Why don't you just come on over and we can ask Karen if she would be okay with you being there working on homework with me while we watch Toby."

Kelly nodded as their bus arrived and they boarded. They took their seats and Sarah sighed softly. They talked quietly as they waited for their stop. Once off the bus, Sarah walked up to her house with Kelly by her side.

"Karen!" Sarah called. "I am home."

"I am in the kitchen dear." Karen's voice called. "How was school?"

"Hey, Karen?" Sarah said as they entered the kitchen.

Karen looked up from the list she had been making and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Kelly." Karen said.

"Can Kelly stay here and work on homework with me while I keep an eye on Toby and you go to get groceries?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks, Karen." Sarah said with a smile. "We will be up in my room. Let me know when you leave."

Karen nodded and went back to her list as Sarah and Kelly started to walk up to Sarah's room. They left the door open so that they could hear Karen leave and Toby if he woke up from his nap. They sat down on her bed and started to work on their homework. A bit later they heard Karen call up at them that she was leaving. About a half hour after Karen left Sarah heard Toby start to cry softly in his crib. Sarah got up and walked into Robert and Karen's room to pick him up. She glanced to the double doors that lead out to their balcony. She shook her head.

"Come on, Sarah! It was only a dream!" she said to herself as she turned and left the room.

She took Toby to her room and sat him down on her bed. Kelly stopped working to look to Toby and started to play with him.

"So, Sarah, did you get your test results back yet?" Kelly asked as she picked up Toby and put him on her lap.

"Yeah, I got them this afternoon." Sarah replied as she smiled at her little brother. "I got an A+."

"That is great!" Kelly replied smiling. "Isn't it Toby?"

Sarah laughed as Toby giggled at Kelly. They played with Toby for a while and then Sarah put Toby on the floor with a few of her old toys and a few of his while they went back to their school work. They finished their homework and took Toby down to the Kitchen for a snack. She brought her test results with her. They placed Toby into his playpen with some more toys. Sarah laughed with Kelly as she poured some fresh Lemonade for them. Once the Lemonade was poured, Sarah brought a plate of cookies over and sat them down before Kelly. She then brought the cups of Lemonade over.

"Karen is really a good cook." Kelly said with a smile as she took a bite of cookie.

Sarah laughed and picked up a cookie as well. A few minutes later Karen walked through the door with a few paper bags in her hand. Immediately, Sarah and Kelly stood to help Karen bring in the groceries and put them away.

"How was Toby?" Karen asked smiling. "There were no problems were there?"

"He was just fine. And there were no problems." Sarah replied.

"That is good." Karen replied as she put the last box of food away.

"Karen, I wanted to show you this." Sarah replied and picked up her test up and handed to her.

Karen looked it over and smiled. She handed the test back to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Great job, Sarah!" Karen said and let her go. "Your father will be so very proud!"

Kelly said her good-bye's and told Sarah she would see her Monday. As Sarah helped Karen start dinner, they heard the front door open. Sarah walked into the hall and smiled.

"Dad!" Sarah said with a smile. "How was work?"

"Work was work." Robert replied with a smile. "Did you get your test results today?"

Sarah handed her test over and Robert looked it over. A smile appeared on her father's lips as he saw her score.

"Well done, Sarah." Robert replied with a smile. "Well done."

* * *

><p>Thank you <strong>drummerchick66<strong> for the favorite.

Please read and review if you would like. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	4. The Audit Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth.

Read and review if you want. I would love to hear what you think of this story.

* * *

><p>"Sarah?" Kelly called out to her after classes had finished for the week.<p>

It had been three days since Merlin had died. Sarah had been somewhat depressed since his death, but she worked through it and Kelly stood by her side to help. Sarah looked over and smiled as Kelly hurried up to her.

"Taking the bus home today, Kelly?" Sarah asked. "I have to get home right away. Karen needs me to babysit so that she can go get groceries."

"Yeah, I will be taking the bus home." Kelly said. "Do you think Karen would mind if I sat with you and we worked on homework together?"

"She will probably not mind at all." Sarah replied and smiled. "Why don't you just come on over and we can ask Karen if she would be okay with you being there working on homework with me while we watch Toby."

Kelly nodded as their bus arrived and they boarded. They took their seats and Sarah sighed softly. They talked quietly as they waited for their stop. Once off the bus, Sarah walked up to her house with Kelly by her side.

"Karen!" Sarah called. "I am home."

"I am in the kitchen dear." Karen's voice called. "How was school?"

"Hey, Karen?" Sarah said as they entered the kitchen.

Karen looked up from the list she had been making and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Kelly." Karen said.

"Can Kelly stay here and work on homework with me while I keep an eye on Toby and you go to get groceries?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Karen said with a smile.

"Thanks, Karen." Sarah said with a smile. "We will be up in my room. Let me know when you leave."

Karen nodded and went back to her list as Sarah and Kelly started to walk up to Sarah's room. They left the door open so that they could hear Karen leave and Toby if he woke up from his nap. They sat down on her bed and started to work on their homework. A bit later they heard Karen call up at them that she was leaving. About a half hour after Karen left Sarah heard Toby start to cry softly in his crib. Sarah got up and walked into Robert and Karen's room to pick him up. She glanced to the double doors that lead out to their balcony. She shook her head.

"Come on, Sarah! It was only a dream!" she said to herself as she turned and left the room.

She took Toby to her room and sat him down on her bed. Kelly stopped working to look to Toby and started to play with him.

"So, Sarah, did you get your test results back yet?" Kelly asked as she picked up Toby and put him on her lap.

"Yeah, I got them this afternoon." Sarah replied as she smiled at her little brother. "I got an A+."

"That is great!" Kelly replied smiling. "Isn't it Toby?"

Sarah laughed as Toby giggled at Kelly. They played with Toby for a while and then Sarah put Toby on the floor with a few of her old toys and a few of his while they went back to their school work. They finished their homework and took Toby down to the Kitchen for a snack. She brought her test results with her. They placed Toby into his playpen with some more toys. Sarah laughed with Kelly as she poured some fresh Lemonade for them. Once the Lemonade was poured, Sarah brought a plate of cookies over and sat them down before Kelly. She then brought the cups of Lemonade over.

"Karen is really a good cook." Kelly said with a smile as she took a bite of cookie.

Sarah laughed and picked up a cookie as well. A few minutes later Karen walked through the door with a few paper bags in her hand. Immediately, Sarah and Kelly stood to help Karen bring in the groceries and put them away.

"How was Toby?" Karen asked smiling. "There were no problems were there?"

"He was just fine. And there were no problems." Sarah replied.

"That is good." Karen replied as she put the last box of food away.

"Karen, I wanted to show you this." Sarah replied and picked up her test up and handed to her.

Karen looked it over and smiled. She handed the test back to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Great job, Sarah!" Karen said and let her go. "Your father will be so very proud!"

Kelly said her good-bye's and told Sarah she would see her Monday. As Sarah helped Karen start dinner, they heard the front door open. Sarah walked into the hall and smiled.

"Dad!" Sarah said with a smile. "How was work?"

"Work was work." Robert replied with a smile. "Did you get your test results today?"

Sarah handed her test over and Robert looked it over. A smile appeared on her father's lips as he saw her score.

"Well done, Sarah." Robert replied with a smile. "Well done."

Chapter 3

As time passed Sarah continued to go to school and hang out with Kelly. It had been six months since Merlin died and Sarah felt his loss deeply. She knew that he had been old and the wounds he had received from the fight had been severe but Sarah wished that he had survived all the same. Summer was fast approaching and spring was in full bloom. The April skies were clear as Sarah walked home from the bus. She walked in through the front door and paused as she heard her father and Karen talking in the kitchen. She closed the door quietly and wondered why her father was home from work so much earlier than usual.

"Karen, I am home." Sarah called and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, dad, what are you doing home so early?"

Robert looked up and sighed as he sat at the dining table with Karen across from him.

"I needed to talk to you." Robert replied and sighed. "Please have a seat."

"Did I do something wrong?" Sarah asked as she put her book bag down and sat down at the table.

Toby was asleep in his crib and a baby monitor sat on the table. Sarah looked to Karen and Robert in confusion as she waited for them to answer her question.

"You have done nothing wrong, Sarah dear." Karen said and touched her arm gently.

"Then what is going on?" Sarah asked as she looked to each of them.

"I received this today in the mail." Robert said and slid a piece of paper over to Sarah for her to read.

Sarah read over the letter than looked to them once again.

"What does this mean?" Sarah asked. "What is an audit?"

"An audit is an investigation into financial records." Karen replied.

"But why are you being audited?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know how." Robert replied. "The list you see in the letter are documents that I have to send to them. I also came home to gather the items on that list so that I can send them."

"Then what will happen?" Sarah asked.

Worry filled her voice as she wondered how this would change things.

"The auditor will review the information, draft and audit plan, and then schedule an opening meeting." Karen replied softly.

"The opening audit will be with Karen and me, as heads of the household. During this meeting they auditor will discuss more about the audit and in more detail. Once the opening meeting is done, the auditor will finalize the audit plan and then the field work will begin." Robert replied. "Throughout the process, we will be kept informed."

"Then what?" Sarah asked.

"A report will be drafted. The report will be looked over then finalized and turned in." Karen said. "A final meeting will take place after that. That should be it."

"How long should this take?" Sarah asked.

"It depends on how long it takes for them to go through the documents that they need." Robert replied.

Sarah was quiet as she processed all that she had just heard.

"So how does this affect us now?" Sarah asked.

"We will have to watch what we spend and for now Karen and I will not be going out on Saturdays until this is done." Robert replied.

"I understand." Sarah replied. "What will happen at the end of the audit?"

"If everything turns out to be an error then things will go back to normal." Karen said softly. "If everything turns out to be otherwise, we will owe a lot of money."

"Oh," she replied softly.

"But don't worry, Sarah!" Robert said and reached over to her. "Everything will turn out to be just fine."

Sarah nodded and stood from the table.

"I am going to go to my room and work on homework." Sarah said and picked up her book bag.

She then walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. She sat down at her desk and started to work on her school work. She had trouble concentrating on her school work as her thoughts continued to spin in circles around the information she had just received.

A few weeks later, her father and Karen sat down at the kitchen table with someone from the IRS. Sarah had been asked to take Toby and watch over him during the meeting. Sarah paced in her room as Toby played on her floor. The IRS auditor talked with Karen and Robert for a few hours before he left the house. Sarah picked up Toby and walked downstairs.

"So, how did it go?" Sarah asked.

"We won't know until the audit is over." Karen replied and sighed.

Sarah turned and handed Toby to Karen. Toby burbled at Karen and she smiled at him. A week passed and the audit continued to take its time. They spent less money and could only use cash because Robert's bank account was locked. Sarah went to school and hung out with Kelly. To Sarah continued to ask her father how the audit was going. She got the same answers each time she asked, we will tell you when we know anything. She slept fitfully each night and as time continued to pass with no word she began to wonder if she needed to do more to help out.

* * *

><p>I hope to start making these chapters longer. I am trying. Next chapter should be up soon and I hope to make it longer.<p>

Thank you ****drummerchick66**** for letting me know of a typo in this chapter it is now fixed.


	5. Waldo

**Disclamer:** I own no rights to Labyrinth or its characters.

**AN:**I am sorry about the duplicate chapters. I wanted to put a ... at the end of the title but Fan fiction would not allow it.

* * *

><p>One night while Sarah lay in her bed asleep, Jareth appeared. He stood over her as he watched her sleep for a few minutes. He gently sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her. He leaned over Sarah and kissed her lightly on her nose. Sarah moaned and turned her head away from him before opening her eyes. She looked to him as he looked down at her with a smile.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked and blinked.

"I came to make sure that you were doing alright." Jareth replied and gently touched her face.

"My family is having problems but there is nothing I can do." Sarah said and sighed.

"Everything will be just fine in the end." Jareth said calmly.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"I just do, okay. Don't ask too many questions." Jareth said and gently kissed Sarah on the lips. "Get some sleep. Things will be back to normal tomorrow morning."

Sarah said nothing as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side so that her back was facing Jareth. Jareth sat beside her while she slept. He wanted to be near her. As the sun rose Jareth stood and disappeared in a soft blue light.

Sarah woke up a few minutes after Jareth had left her to her alarm clock. She sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and getting her cloths ready for school. She took a quick shower and headed down to the kitchen. Toby sat in his high chair eating some breakfast as Karen was cooking breakfast for the rest of them. Her father sat at the table with the morning newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning Dad," she said smiling. "Good morning Karen."

"Good morning," they both said as Sarah kissed Toby on the cheek and took a seat at the table.

Toby gurgled at her. Karen placed a plate down in front of her and her father before sitting down herself. They ate breakfast in silence. Sarah said her good-byes before she walked out the door to head to school. Kelly was waiting for Sarah at the bus stop and smiled at her when she saw Sarah.

"So, any news?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Not yet." Sarah replied. "Hopefully soon, though."

They talked a bit more before the bus arrived and they climbed on. Sarah looked to the side and leaned over to Kelly.

"Who is that guy?" Sarah asked then looked away from the guy.

She did not want him to see her staring at him. Kelly glanced over and shrugged.

"I don't know." Kelly replied. "Must be a new guy."

They reached the school and climbed off the bus. Sarah could not help but look at the new male throughout the day. He had short blond hair with brown highlights and green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black jeans and tennis shoes. A backpack sat on his lap as he walked by. He had almost every class with her and just as she kept looking at him, he kept looking at her as well. They caught each other's eyes a few times and as he winked at her she blushed and quickly looked away. When the day finally ended, Sarah quickly walked to her locker to grab the books and notebooks she would need for that days' worth of homework and projects that she needed to work on.

When she turned around, she saw the new guy walking up to her. She looked around to see if anyone else was near her to find she was alone in the hallway. A flush covered her face as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder.

"Sarah right?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes," she replied. "I did not catch your name however."

"Waldo," he replied with a soft laugh.

"You are kidding me right?" Sarah asked trying not to laugh.

"Nope," he replied.

"Your parents must have a strange sense of humor." Sarah said as she smiled at him.

"Tell me about it." Waldo replied. "Listen, I saw you on my bus this morning and in most of my classes."

"What about it?" Sarah asked with a blush.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to show me around town." Waldo said. "I just arrived in town about three days ago and have been helping my mom and dad unpack and have not had the chance to explore."

"You want me to show you around?" Sarah asked as she looked to him with surprise.

"Why not?" Waldo replied as he smiled even more.

"Sure, I would be happy to." Sarah said. "Let me give you my address and we can meet up tonight."

Sarah took out a piece of paper and wrote down her address before handing it to him. They started to walk to the bus stop to catch the bus home.

"Great." Waldo said as he looked over the address. "I think I can find this place. How about I come by around six and take you out for dinner after you show me around?"

"I will have to ask my dad but I think he would be okay with that." Sarah said with a nod.

They caught the bus and Sarah joined Kelly in their usual seat. Kelly noticed the flush on her face.

"Why are you blushing?" Kelly asked.

"I am not blushing!" Sarah said softly as she covered her cheeks.

"Yes, you are!" Kelly said with a laugh.

"You know the new guy?" Sarah asked and Kelly nodded. "His name is Waldo and he asked me to show him around town tonight and asked me to dinner."

"He didn't!" Kelly said as her eyes went wide. "He is hot! Sarah, you have a date!"

"I guess I do!" Sarah said and smiled.

She glanced to Waldo and smiled as he glanced back at her with a smile as well. When she got home her father was sitting in the dining room with Karen.

"Sarah, could you come in here please?" Karen called as Sarah hung up her jacket.

She left her book bag by the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked as she took a seat at the table with them.

"We wanted to let you know that the audit is over." Robert said as he looked at her.

"And the results?" Sarah asked.

"It was an error and we owe nothing." Robert replied.

"Well, that is a relief." Sarah said.

Sarah stood and turned to go work on her homework. She stopped as she got to the door.

"Oh, dad?" Sarah said as she turned to look to him again.

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

"I was asked out to dinner tonight and to show a new guy around town. Is it okay if I go?" Sarah asked.

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"His name is Waldo and he just moved here." Sarah replied.

"When he gets here I would like to meet him!" Robert replied. "But you may go!"

"Thank you, dad!" Sarah replied and quickly hugged her father before hurrying out and to her room with her book bag.

She sat down at her desk and started to work on her homework. She struggled to concentrate and continued to glance to her clock, wishing time to go by quicker. She finished her homework with an hour to spare before Waldo arrived to get her. She quickly looked through her wardrobe for something to change into. She found a couple ideas and quickly ran down to the kitchen where Karen was cooking dinner.

"Karen?" Sarah said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Sarah?" Karen asked as she turned to look to her.

"What one do you like better?" Sarah asked as she held up the two outfits.

"The one on the left," she replied and turned back to cooking.

"Thanks Karen!" Sarah called as she ran back up stairs.

She changed quickly and put on a bit of makeup. She ran a brush through her hair. She left it down and looked herself over her as she moved a strand behind her ear. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and joined her father in the sitting room. She wore a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"So, when is he going to be here?" Robert asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"He said he would be here around six." Sarah replied with a smile.

"You look very nice, Sarah." Robert said as looked her over.

"Thank you, dad." Sarah relied.

A few minutes later they heard their doorbell ringing. Robert got up and walked to the door before Sarah could do so herself. Robert opened the door and let Waldo inside.

"Good evening, sir." Waldo said and shook Robert's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Waldo." Robert replied. "So, you just moved into town?"

"Yes, sir." Waldo replied. "My father works in a law firm and got transferred to the branch of his firm here."

"Where do you plan on taking Sarah for dinner?" Karen asked as she walked out with Toby in her hands.

"Well, I am not sure just yet." Waldo replied with a smile. "After all I don't know where anything is and what is here."

"Forgive me for not introducing everyone." Sarah said as she stepped up. "This is my father, Robert. This is my step mom, Karen. And this little guy is my brother, Toby."

"It is nice to meet you all." Waldo said as he nodded to each of them.

"This is Waldo." Sarah said calmly.

"It is nice to meet you to." Karen said. "You two better go. Have a good time."

"Be back by eleven, Sarah." Robert said as the two walked out the door.

"I will dad." Sarah replied.

They walked outside and Sarah looked around to find a Mercedes bends sitting at the curb. They walked up to it and Waldo opened the door for her. She climbed in and he closed the door for her as she buckled up. He walked around the car and climbed in. He started the car and Sarah started to show him around the town. She showed him all the popular places and all the great places to eat as well as she showed him the quickest ways to get places.

Once he was familiar with the area, they stopped at one of Sarah's favorite restaurants for dinner. Once seated at a table Waldo watched her and Sarah remained quiet. They ordered their drinks and meals and Waldo continued to look at her.

"So, Sarah, tell me a bit about yourself." Waldo said smiling as he continued to watch her.

"What would you like to know?" Sarah asked and looked to him.

"Well, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"I grew up here and have lived in the same house all my 17 years." Sarah replied. "When I was eight my mom died and my father remarried when I was 12. At first I did not like Karen very much but she eventually grew on me. Toby was born when I was 14."

Waldo laughed softly and smiled.

"So when is your birthday?" he asked curiously.

"November 24th," she said smiling. "What about you? How many times have you moved?"

"I was born on January 4th and have moved 4 times in 17 years." Waldo replied smiling. "I don't have any siblings and my parents are happily married."

They talked a bit more before their meals arrived and then some. Once they were finished eating, Waldo took her home.

"Can I see you again?" Waldo asked. "That is if you want."

"I would like that very much." Sarah replied.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"As in a boyfriend?" she asked and Waldo nodded. "No, I am single."

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure," she replied.

He kissed her gently on the cheek before turning and starting to walk away. He paused and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Then I will pick you up tomorrow for school." Waldo said and winked at her in the dim light.

Sarah blushed and nodded with a smile. Once he was in his car Sarah turned and walked into her house. She continued to smile as she walked into the sitting room where Karen and Robert waited.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Karen asked looking up from her needle point.

"Yes, I had a great time." Sarah replied and took a seat by her step mother.

"You look extremely happy, dear." Robert said as he looked up from a book he had been reading.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Sarah replied as she looked to them.

"My baby girl has a boyfriend?" Robert asked with a smile.

Sarah nodded and smiled. She stood a few minutes later after talking to her father and step mother about Waldo and went to bed. She needed to get some sleep for school the next day.

* * *

><p>I want to thank <strong>Hannah<strong> for her review. I also would like to thank **Amazing Death** and **PhantomxK** for their favorites. This story is far from finished and I am going to start the next chapter now. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and review if you like. I look forward to reading what you have to say. This chapter is longer than the rest and I hope to make the next chapter longer too. We will see what I can do. I may just do what a friend of mine has suggested.


	6. Birthday Kiss

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Labyrinth belong to those who created them. I sadly own none of them. All other characters are my own.

I am sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. I had a bit of a writers block and was having some trouble wording bits and pieces of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Read and Review if you like. I look forward to reading what you think and if there is anything I can do to improve.

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since the audit ended and Sarah's relationship with Waldo was growing stronger each passing day. When Sarah and Waldo first started going out, Sarah's father did not trust Waldo. Even though Kelly was happy for Sarah, she was suspicious of him. She voiced it several times to Sarah but she did not listen. Sarah thought she was in love after all. Toby was now four years old and enjoyed following Sarah around when she was home. Sarah loved her little brother deeply. Her father had helped her get her license during the three months sense the audit.<p>

She had started her senior year and her grades were the same as they had always been. Things seemed to be going well for Sarah and she wondered how long it would last. It seemed as if every time things were going well for her, something happened to turn her world sideways. She spent as much time as she could with Waldo once her homework was finished. Sometimes they even studied together.

It was the night before Sarah's 18th birthday and Waldo had asked to take her out for her birthday. It was a Friday night and Sarah felt nervous and excited at the same time. Sarah stood in her room as she looked herself over one final time. She wore a long sparkling blue dress and blue high heels. Her hair was up in a delicate bun with two strands of hair dangling delicately down the sides of her face in curls.

Sarah heard the doorbell ring as her bedroom door was opened. She turned around and saw Toby standing looking up at her.

"Sissy." Toby said and reached his little arms up at her.

Sarah bent down with a smile and picked him up to hug him close.

"Sarah, Waldo is here." Karen called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down." Sarah replied and took a deep breath.

She picked up the long blue coat, that she had asked Karen if she could borrow for the night, in one hand while she still held Toby. Karen had been happy to let Sarah borrow it. She walked out of her bed room and walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw Waldo looking up at her. When she was at the bottom of the stairs Karen walked up and took Toby from her.

"You look beautiful." Waldo said as he looked her over.

"Thank you," Sarah replied.

"Here, let me help you with that." Waldo said and helped her with her coat.

"Have fun, dear." Robert said smiling.

Sarah said her good-byes and walked out of the house with Waldo behind her. He helped her in to his car then hurried around the car and climbed in behind the wheel. He started the car, pulled away from the curb, drove toward downtown and pulled into the parking lot of an Olive Garden. He parked the car, climbed out and hurried around to help Sarah out. Before he closed the door to the car he reached inside and pulled out a box. They walked into the restaurant and were seated in a booth by the window.

Sarah smiled at him, before looking over her menu. Their waitress took their orders and left them alone at the table. A few minutes later, their waitress returned with their drinks.

"So, are you excited to be 18 tomorrow?" Waldo asked as he reached over the table and took her hand.

"It is just another year." Sarah replied with a shrug. "I'm just glad that high school is almost over."

"That is true," he said with a laugh. "Do you know where you want to go to college yet?"

"My first choice is Boston University." Sarah said smiling. "My second choice is NYU. What about you?"

"My choices are Juilliard or University of Miami." Waldo replied smiling.

Sarah smiled back at him and laughed as their waitress brought their appetizers to them. They talked more about their future plans as they ate their appetizers and waited for their main courses to arrive. Their main courses arrived and they ate in a peaceful silence. As they finished their meal, Waldo put the box he had brought in with them on the table by one of Sarah's hands.

"Gift number one for my girl!" he said as he smiled.

"Gift number one? How many did you get me?" she asked as she took the box in her hand.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow to see!" Waldo replied with a laugh. "Open it!"

Sarah untied the ribbon and slid the lid off the box. Inside lay an overly plush teddy bear with a blue bow tied around its neck. She took it out of the box and smiled as she admired the bear. His eyes were golden and his fur was a dark brown. She looked to Waldo and smiled.

"He is adorable!" she said as she put the teddy bear back into the box. "I love him, thank you!"

"I thought you would!" Waldo replied and gently took her hand. "Would you like some desert?"

"Sure," she replied as she wrapped her fingers around his.

The waitress came back and they ordered a desert each.

"Really, how many gifts did you get me?" she asked as they waited.

"I am not going to tell you!" he replied with a laugh.

She could not press him for an answer as their desert arrived. Once they were finished eating, Waldo paid the check and they walked out to his car. She could not help but continue to smile as the box with the teddy bear was tucked under her arm. He opened the car door for her and she slipped in. She watched Waldo hurry around the car and climb in behind the wheel as she buckled herself in. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot in silence. As he stopped at a stop light he glanced to her with a smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked her with a tilt of his head.

"Very much!" she replied smiling.

He started to drive as the light turned green again. Once at her house he parked in front and turned off the engine before looking to her.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Waldo!" she said as she looked to him and unbuckled herself. "I really did have a great time!"

"I'm glad!" he replied and brought a hand gently to her face.

He leaned in bringing their faces close before he paused for a second. Sarah smiled and brought her face the rest of the distance. Their lips touched and Sarah closed her eyes as her first kiss washed over her. She felt warm course through her body and yet something was not quite right about it. She did not pay much attention to the fact that something did not feel right, figuring it had something to do with it being her first kiss after all. He released her from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers gently as she opened her eyes and looked into his. The pad of his thumb gently ran against her cheek as he smiled.

"I will walk you to the door!" he said softly before pulling away from her.

He climbed out of the car and hurried around as Sarah opened the door. He finished opening it and held a hand down to her. She took it and let him help her out of the car. She let him drape her arm around his as he closed the door to the car.

Sarah smiled up at him as they walked to her front door. At the door he paused and gently touched her face again.

"I will see you tomorrow," he said and dropped his hand.

"Okay," she said softly.

"I love you!" he said before bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"I love you, too!" she replied as she felt her heart skip a beat.

He waited until she was inside before he turned and walked back to his car. Sarah leaned against the closed door and sighed as she brought a hand to her lips.

"Sarah, is that you?" her father's voice called from the living room.

"Yes, dad, it is me!" she replied and dropped her hand.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat smiling.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Karen asked.

"I had a great time!" she replied as she put the box on her lap.

"What is in the box, sweetheart?" Robert asked.

"A teddy bear that Waldo got me for my birthday." Sarah replied and opened the box. "Isn't he adorable?"

She pulled the teddy bear out of the box and held him up for them to see.

"He is precious!" Karen replied.

Sarah almost frowned at the word precious, not expecting to hear it. It rang a bell in her head but she forced the thought from her mind and smiled.

"I know exactly where I am going to put him too!" she replied. "I am going to go to bed."

She stood and walked over to her father. Gently kissing him on the cheek she gave him a hug before turning and doing the same to Karen.

"Good night, Karen," she said and started to head out of the room. "Good night, dad!"

"Good night, dear," they replied as Karen watched her leave the room.

"She seems extremely happy!" Karen said once she was out of the room.

"It is good for her!" Robert replied.

Sarah reached her room and walked inside. Putting the teddy bear in the spot of honor in her little cubby hole hanging above her bed she smiled. She changed and climbed in bed.

The next morning, Sarah woke to Toby climbing in bed with her and Karen bringing a tray of breakfast to her. She gave her brother a hug and smiled at Karen.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!" Karen said as she set the tray down on the bed for her.

"Happy birthday, sissy!" Toby said and bounced some.

"Toby no bouncing on the bed!" Karen said sternly.

Toby stopped and smiled. He settled down beside her as she started to eat her meal. Karen left her alone with Toby to clean the kitchen and get everything ready for the small birthday party they had planned for Sarah. As Sarah ate, Toby ran out of her room and down stairs to join Karen. Once she was finished she changed her clothes and walked down stairs.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked Karen with a smile.

"Would you take Toby to the park?" Karen asked. "I have everything here."

"Sure." She replied and got Toby's coat and shoes.

Once they both hand their shoes and jackets on she walked with Toby to the park holding his hand. She sat down on a bench while Toby ran around on the playground. An hour passed as Toby continued to play. A smile played across her lips as she watched him climb up the stairs of a slide then slide down, only to do it again.

Somewhere music played softly a song she thought she recognized. She tried to ignore the sound as she watched Toby play but the song kept drawing her attention. She could barely make out the words at first then the song seemed to grow louder as if drawing nearer.

_No one can blame you for walking away_

_But too much rejection, uh huh…_

_No love injection_

_Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

'_cause it hurts like hell_

Sarah looked around but noticed that no one else seemed to hear the music. It sounded vaguely familiar to her but she could not place it. She shook her head but could not ignore it as it seemed to surround her from all sides.

_But down in the underground_

_You'll find someone true_

_Down in the underground_

_A land serene, a crystal moon_

_A-ha_

_It's only forever_

_Not long at all_

_Lost and lonely_

_That's underground, underground_

She looked around and sighed. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind. She felt as if her mind was trying to recall a memory that she had blocked or had never experienced. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head again before looking for Toby who continued to play.

_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_

_Heard about a place today_

_Nothing ever hurts again_

_No one can blame you for walking away_

_But too much rejection, uh huh…_

_No love injection_

_Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

'_cause it hurts like hell_

Looking around, Sarah could see no one who looked to be out of place or who did not belong at the park. Still no one seemed to hear the music playing around her. It was almost overwhelming but she forced herself to focus on Toby. She smiled at him as he looked over to him and waved. She waved in return.

_But down in the underground_

_You'll find someone true_

_Down in the underground_

_A land serene, a crystal moon_

_A-ha_

Sarah was tempted to clasp her hands over her ears to try to tune out the music that played around her but did not want to draw attention to herself in doing so. She wiped her hands on her jeans and looked around again before forcing herself to focus on Toby. The longer the song played around her the more she seemed to recognize the voice singing from somewhere but she could not place the voice or the song.

_It's only forever_

_Not long at all_

_Lost and lonely_

_That's underground, underground_

_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_

_Heard about a place today_

_Nothing ever hurts again_

_Sister, sister, please take me down_

_Gotta get underground_

The song finally faded as she continued to look around. A chill ran up her spine before the feeling of unease. She hurried over to Toby and told him it was time to go home. Toby talked the whole walk home and Sarah just smiled. She could not help but look over her shoulders every once in a while, looking for anyone following them. No one seemed to be around or following them.

Once they were inside, Toby ran to the living room. He started to talk to Karen about his time at the park. Sarah took off her coat and hung it by the door before following him into the living room. A banner hung over the fire place that read Happy Birthday. Streamers hung from the ceiling around the room.

"The place looks amazing, Karen!" Sarah said as she looked around.

"Thank you, Sarah." Karen replied as she picked up Toby. "I am glad you like it. Did you have a good time at the park?"

"Toby sure did," she replied with a smile. "He is going to sleep well tonight!"

Karen laughed and put Toby down. He ran to his room to play as Karen finished setting the dining table.

"Can I help with anything?" Sara asked as she watched Karen move around with the final preparations.

"Everything is done." Karen replied with a smile. "Go take a look at your cake."

Sarah smiled and walked into the kitchen. On a counter sat a cake with chocolate frosting and colored flowers. Happy 18th Birthday Sarah was written on the cake with green and blue frosting.

"It is beautiful, Karen!" Sarah said. "Where is dad?"

"He went out for a little while but will be back soon." Karen replied with a smile. "Kelly should be showing up soon shouldn't she? And what about Waldo?"

"They should both be here any minute." Sarah replied. "I am going to get changed before they arrive."

Sarah quickly went up to her room and changed into a pair of faded jeans and an off white poet shirt. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before putting a bit of make-up on. Down stairs she heard a knock on the door and Karen answering it cheerfully. Looking herself over one last time Sarah smiled and then hurried down stairs.

Kelly sat in the living room with Karen talking happily. As soon as Sarah walked into the room Kelly jumped up and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!" she said and handed her a wrapped box.

Sarah smiled as she put the gift with the others that her father, Karen and Toby had gotten for her.

"Thank you, Kelly." Sarah said as another knock came to the door. "I will get it!"

She left the living room as she heard Kelly sigh. She opened the front door and let Waldo in. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sarah hugged him in return as she smiled.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Waldo said and took her hand.

She walked with him back to the living room and sat down on the love seat with Waldo beside her.

"It is good to see you again, Karen." Waldo said with a smile. "And you as well, Kelly!"

"If you say so!" Kelly replied as she shook her head.

Sarah sighed as she snuggled next to Waldo.

"It is good to see you as well, Waldo." Karen said. "Would anyone like anything to drink? There is iced tea, lemonade, and water."

"I would love a lemonade," Kelly said.

"Iced tea for me, please." Waldo replied.

"I will help you." Sarah said and stood.

She followed Karen into the kitchen and helped fill glasses and load them on to a tray. The front door opened again and Robert walked into the living room.

"Robert, dear, would you like something to drink?" Karen asked from the kitchen.

"That would be great." Robert said with a laugh. "Some lemonade please."

A few minutes later, Sara walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks. Karen followed with a couple pitchers, one filled with lemonade and the other filled with iced tea. Sarah walked around the room and handed out drinks before putting the tray to the side and sitting down with Waldo once again. Karen turned on a bit of classical music to play in the background.

They talked some before Karen deemed it was time for dinner. Robert went into the kitchen and helped her bring it to the table as the other three wandered to the table. Once all the food was on the table, Robert went to get Toby. Once everyone was at the table platters were passed around and the talking resumed as they started to eat.

"So, Sarah, how has your birthday been so far?" Robert asked.

"I took Toby to the park while Karen fixed up the house and got it all decorated." Sarah replied with a smile.

As she spoke of the park the strange song ran through her mind again. She closed her eyes abut kept the smile on her face. She opened her eyes and continued to eat as she pushed the song from her mind.

They finished eating and went back to the living room while Karen quickly cleared the table.

"Would you like to open your gifts or would you like to have cake first?" Karen asked as she walked into the living room.

Karen carried the cake over to the coffee table and set it down. There were 18 unlit candles had been placed into the cakes surface. Sarah debated on which she wanted first.

"How about we cut the cake and eat it while I open my gifts?" Sarah suggested.

Robert laughed and lit the candles. They started to sing the birthday song and once it was over Sarah made a wish and blew out the candles. As Robert cut the cake and started to hand out pieces, Sarah picked up a box and looked it over. It was from Toby. She opened it and smiled. In a picture frame was a picture of Toby and a drawing he had done.

"Thank you, Toby." Sarah said and touched his head ruffling his hair. "I love it."

Sarah smiled as she showed everyone the picture. She put the picture to the side and took the piece of cake that Robert and took a bite before picking up another gift. She smiled as she noticed it was from Kelly. She opened it and found a gift card for her favorite store and a set of earrings.

"Thank you, Kelly!" she said and set them to the side.

Sarah was about to grab the gift from Karen and her father but Waldo stopped her by placing a small box in her lap. She looked to him and smiled.

"Fourth and final gift!" Waldo replied at her look.

"Fourth?" Karen asked.

"First was the teddy bear, second was dinner last night, third was a birthday kiss given early." Waldo replied with a laugh.

Sarah opened the small box only to find a small velvet box inside it. She pulled the velvet box out and opened it. Inside was a silver band with a small green emerald encased in it.

"Waldo, it is beautiful!" Sarah replied and pulled it out.

"I hoped you would like it." Waldo said smiling. "It is meant to be a promise ring. I promise to be true and completely yours!"

Sarah hugged him as she placed the ring onto her finger.

"One last present." Robert said.

Sarah picked up the last remaining gift and opened it. In another small box Sarah found a set of keys on a key ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sarah asked.

"Go outside and see!" Karen said with a smile.

Sarah stood quickly and walked to the door. Everyone followed her. She opened the front door and looked out to find a blue Mercedes Bends sitting in front of the house.

"Is that mine?" Sarah asked looking to Karen and her father.

"It sure is sweetheart!" Robert replied.

She quickly turned and hugged them both.

"Thank you!" Sarah said. "I love it!"

"Does this mean I can't drive you to school anymore?" Waldo asked as he looked to her.

"No, it just means that I can drive myself around if I wanted!" Sarah replied with a laugh.

An hour later, Waldo and Kelly left and Sarah gathered all her gifts bringing them up to her room. She had said good night to her father and Karen. Toby had fallen asleep and had been carried to bed already. Once in her room, Sarah glanced to her hand and smiled at the ring that resided on her finger.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank <strong><em>DarkAngel42186<em>**_ and _**Goth Princess Kyra** for adding this story to either your favorites or story alerts. It means a whole bunch to me.

The song Sarah hears is called Underground by David Bowie and is in the movie. The song belongs to David Bowie and all who own the rights to the movie Labyrinth. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully be able to post the next chapter up soon since there is no internet at home to distract me and no TV either.


	7. Rejection from Boston

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Labyrinth belong to those who created them. I sadly own none of them. All other characters are my own.

I know. I know. It has been a very long time since I updated this. Things have been really crazy in my life lately. But I am working on the next chapter and will have it posted soon I hope. In the mean while please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sarah filled out her college applications and took her SAT. She sent them in and waited for word from them. She studied hard and spent time with Kelly and Waldo when she could. Christmas came and went and spring was blooming brightly. One Tuesday afternoon Sarah was out with Kelly at the mall. They had taken Sarah's new car. They spent all afternoon shopping and she spent her gift card that Kelly had gotten her.<p>

"How are things with Waldo?" Kelly asked as they sat in the food court.

"Things are doing great!" Sarah replied with a smile. "I can't believe we have been together almost a year."

"Has it really been that long?" Kelly asked.

"Just after Prom is when it will be a year." Sarah said smiling.

"I still can't believe you are with him." Kelly replied with a sigh. "I don't trust him!"

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I don't see why!" Sarah said. "You have not even given him a chance!"

"I did, when you two started seeing each other!" Kelly replied. "Our personalities just clash!"

Sarah sighed shook her head again. They had had this conversation many times before and it always turned out the same.

"Have you got any letters from any colleges yet?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I expect one any day now!" Kelly replied. "What about you?"

"Not yet!" Sarah replied with a laugh. "Should we start heading back?"

"Yeah!" Kelly said standing. "I have had my fill of shopping for the day."

Sarah laughed and stood. They picked up their bags and headed out of the mall. The sun shined brightly as they walked to her car. The put their bags in the back of her car before climbing in, Sarah started up the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"So, what will happen to you and Waldo if you get into Boston and he gets into his choice?" Kelly asked as Sarah pulled out of the parking lot and started to head home.

"We have not talked about that yet, but I hope that we can continue to be together." Sarah replied. "After all we have made it this long."

"And what if a long distance relationship does not suit him?" Kelly asked.

"Then I will deal with that when the time comes!" Sarah replied with a sigh. "Don't worry about it! Things will work out the way they are supposed to!"

Kelly nodded but said no more. She knew what Sarah said was true and that she would not be able to influence her friend otherwise. They pulled in front of Sarah's place and carried everything inside and laughed. Karen worked in the kitchen making cookies as they walked in.

"Karen we are back!" Sarah called and set her bags to the side.

"Okay dear." Karen called. "Oh, Sarah, could you watch Toby tonight? Your father has been asked to go out to dinner with his boss this evening and wants me to go with him."

"Sure, I can do that!" Sarah replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Kelly followed and they sat down at the little island in the kitchen. Karen placed two glasses of milk down before them and a plate of fresh baked cookies.

"Oh, Sarah, this came in for you today." Karen said and placed an envelope before her.

"It is from Boson!" Sarah said excitedly after reading the return address.

She opened the letter quickly with a smile. Pulling out the letter from the envelope she unfolded it and started to read it. Her smile faded and she dropped the letter.

"I did not get in!" Sarah said and stood. "I am going to go put my stuff away!"

She walked out of the room and picked up her bags. Karen picked up the letter and read it over before shaking her head. Sarah quickly went up to her room and started to put her things away.

"Hey, forget Boston, at least you still have NYU!" Kelly said as she walked into Sarah's room. "Plus if you get into NYU you will be closer to me at Julliard!"

"Still, I was really looking forward to going to Boston!" Sarah replied and shrugged. "I guess I can hope that NYU accepts me!"

"They will!" Kelly replied. "After all, you are an amazing actress!"

"Thanks!" Sarah said as she looked to Kelly and smiled. "You really are a great friend!"

Kelly shrugged it off and laughed. "Hey, what are friends for?" she asked and hugged Sarah.

Sarah shook her head and hugged her back. She felt better after talking to her friend about not getting into Boston. Letting go of her friend she smiled.

* * *

><p>So many people to thank this time for their reviews and for adding this story to their favorites: <strong>BellaJasperForever31, PillowLove, lonely 27, Shadow Shauwna, Snailly, DarkAngel42186, <strong>and lastly** seeingthroughtheblack.** To those who reviewed my story but as guests thank you as well.


	8. AN: So Sorry

**A/N: **I want to apologize to those who are following this story. I am sorry that I have not updated this story in so long. I have been so busy and have not been able to work on this fan fiction since I updated the last chapter. Do not worry. I do not plan on letting this story die. There is more to come, just wait please. I will try to get a new chapter up soon but I have been so busy lately that I don't want to disappoint you all with a chapter that is poorly written because I did not have the time to spend on it and get it just right. I promise I will try to get a chapter up soon but it might not be until after the 11th of December.

* * *

><p>I want to thank the following for adding this story to their favorites and their watch lists or had made a review for this story as well: <strong>jarethstwilighteyes<strong>**, FireDragonLover, Aisling66, sweet tootsie roll, ilovewolves15, Meez'sMinion, Nanenna.** Thank you all very much.


End file.
